inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Should we create a page for the three grannies of ep. 18? Hi, Lordranged! How are you? :) I'm messaging you because I want to ask you if we should add pages for Hana, Matsu and Ume, the three grannies who helped Goujin's training. If the response is affirmative, should we create an only page or three for each of them? Thank you for your patience and I hope this question didn't sound so trivial :) Also, it already exists on the wiki a page called Hana, belonging to a scout character. In case, should we rename it "Hana (scout character)" (ora something like that) to distinguish herself from the Hana of the anime? ~Astrena (talk) 16:48, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Hana's page Hi, Lordranged! Sorry to bother you, but I want to ask you a thing. I renamed the page of Hana (the scout character) in Hana (scout character). However, when I tried to create the page for granny-Hana, the wiki redirect me to the scout character's page. Did I do something wrong with the rename? Thank you for your patience! ~Astrena (talk) 17:50, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Reply Yeah, sorry for that. I don't really know how the templates work, so I'll refrain. Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 07:02, February 26, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Hi, I was wondering if you could add this error I found in Episode 20 of Ares to the episode page. I have attached the image of the error to this message. The error is that Saginuma's pants have the wrong color. Bye, GreninjaMaster2311 GreninjaMaster2311 (talk) 16:35, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Gallery section About characters who don't have a separate page for gallery and just have pictures on the main page, is it better to keep them in a gallery section or keep them spread across the page? Most characters have it in the former format, but some of them, like Kurimatsu, Shourin and Shishido have it in the latter way. I'm asking this to know if it's better to leave their pages like this or add a gallery section on the page. Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 14:50, March 3, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Like, what is the minimum of pictures needed in order to create a Gallery section? For instance, Kurimatsu has five at the moment, but if I want to add new pictures to his page, wouldn't it be better to keep all of them in the same place? Last, I noticed that most of the members who became the Dark Emperors have the picture in the gallery section or anywhere else on the page, but some of them, namely Kazemaru and Handa have it in the character template and Shishido has it in both, which means one of them should be deleted. Which organization is better? Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 11:17, March 5, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Editing gallery Hi, could you please add to Hikaru's gallery the last picture that I uploaded? Don't know really how to do it. Thank you. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 17:15, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Thank you! Ana.mat.ada (talk) 17:29, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Category adding Hi Lord, for some reason I can't add the category to my recently uploaded photos (AC and License), I added it but nothing happened. I don't know why. Can you take care of them? Thank you. Goodwizard (talk) 08:47, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Message ShadowInazuma (talk) 06:19, March 17, 2019 (UTC)If I did reupload my image, why you removed my full profile? Isn't wasn't necessary. Question about positions Yuri was introduced as a GK (listed on license as FW), but later is was mentioned that Russia can play all positions. Should the GK part be kept or removed? Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 09:46, March 22, 2019 (UTC) One more question (going to use the same header for convenience), do LQ images still need to be categorized even if they're going to get removed anyway? Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 10:18, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Ok I'll do that right now Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 10:24, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Sorry one more question: should Froy's debut be changed from 21 to 22 or does his voice count? Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 12:18, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Obrigado pelo aviso, vou melhorar minhas fotos e minhas postagens. Duo98 (talk) 07:13, April 9, 2019 (UTC)Duo Thanks for the warning, I'll improve my photos and my posts. Duo98 (talk) 07:16, April 9, 2019 (UTC)Duo Question I'm asking this because it's episode day today, but to decrease workload and make it easier when adding episode stuff, do you mind if I added temporary pages and then move those pages once the episode airs? The temporary pages would only be for stuff that we know will appear like team members Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 02:16, April 12, 2019 (UTC) I meant adding temporary pages for things appearing in the episode the same day, like the stuff that'll appear in episode 25. I agree that doing something like "Russia #3" would look bad, I only asked about this since it'll only be there for a couple hours at most. Either way it's your call, I don't mind adding them later Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 06:49, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Re: Super God Hand and Diamond Hand Not really sure what you're trying to say, are you suggesting to merge the two pages? Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 11:12, April 14, 2019 (UTC) They are similar but I'd still consider them to be separate since the end result isn't really the same. Endou's been using Super God Hand since he was in Tonegawa (flashback) and they mention that it evolved during the match. I don't really think he would've given it a name if he planned on making it something else in the first place Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 11:21, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Orion no Kokuin 17 Any reason of editing my Hanasaki pic ? Can you please delete the pictures of Akane and Kogure that I replaced? And where needed, replace the old links with the new ones. Like here https://inazuma-eleven.fandom.com/wiki/User:IceMaster123/Favourite_Characters/IE. Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 13:05, April 18, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Thanks for that ^^ Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 13:15, April 18, 2019 (UTC)Mariaionescu.5437 Southern Claw, Northern Fang, Demon's Horn's templates Hi, Lordranged! How are you? I made some templates for Southern Claw, Northern Fang and Demon's Horn and, before to do anything, I wanted to show them to you for the approval. However, I can't manage to do it. Can you help me? ~Astrena (talk) 09:08, April 24, 2019 (UTC) I actually created them, but I didn't create a page because I believed I need an authorization. So I have to create their pages? And then will you decide? ~Astrena (talk) 14:14, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Question Dear Lord, could you please check the section with coaches on Raimon (Chrono Stone) page? Should it be added to the team template or leave it like it is now? Thx Ana.mat.ada (talk) 11:20, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Thank you ;) I thought it will be better if I ask You first. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 11:35, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Lord, sorry but I noticed one more thing. What about Otonashi Haruna on Raimon (GO) page? She is there in a special section Advisor/Counselor and there is nothing like that in the team template. Should it be changed somehow? Ana.mat.ada (talk) 12:04, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Plot Oh, I thougt it was wrong and that's why you did it. So I rewrote this one. Now I get it. It's ok. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 15:07, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Don't bother this anymore, really. Honestly, I think now Tan's plot is better than before because I tried more this time lol. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 15:48, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Templates Is it okay to add the following characters/sections to the following team templates? *Tamano Gorou and Fuyuka to the Raimon template. Tamagorou because he joined the team in the manga and Fuyuka because she became a manager after the Football Frontier International ended, I think. *A section for characters that didn't qualify for the team in the Inazuma Japan template. Same for Raimon (GO). *Also for Raimon (GO), a section named Soccer advisor for Haruna. *A Galaxy section in the Manyuuji and Oumihara templates for Konoha and Sakura respectively. *Also in the Manyuuji template, add a section named Temporary members for Shourin, since he joined them temporarily at the end of the second game. Tell which of these suggestions you agree with and which you don't. Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 11:23, May 16, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Done. Another question, can I add the category Chrono Stone characters to the members of Raimon that didn't appear in the first season of GO since they appeared at the end of Episode 050 (Chrono Stone)? Thanks. Maria.ionescu.5437 (talk) 13:20, May 16, 2019 (UTC)Maria.ionescu.5437 Hidden Categories Thanks for letting me know about hidden catagories, that section has been removed from the list. Now I can focus more on profileless scouts which the list grows bigger by the day Though wish someone will help me shrink the list by adding in the profiles mentioned that would be nice Level-5 for Life 08:42, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, the problem is that I'm not very good at the game and even if I can only get the first game, and Inazuma is not emulator friendly and I have know clue on how to data mine the ROMS. So yeah sorry about that :P Level-5 for Life 19:36, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Well I can try data mining the ROMS to get the text files if I can find the right tutorial but it's pretty specific so I might have to find it in some mega tutorial or something Level-5 for Life Dragonspyre17 (talk) 18:55, May 19, 2019 (UTC) That's a great idea, why didn't I think of that before Level-5 for Life Dragonspyre17 (talk) 19:58, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Pages have been split, hope it helps? Level-5 for Life Dragonspyre17 (talk) 23:35, May 19, 2019 (UTC) AC Dream Battle Duo 01:39, May 24, 2019 (UTC) I will post only the images of AC Dream Battle and some photos with good quality of the episode that leave. The images I put of the AC, did not make category about ... Please do not give me a block. Images Hi, Lord. I have a question, if I want to change the name of this small image in the "game appearance" section because it is wrong or will have the same name as the profile image, I should add "sprite" or "avatar" to it? I'm not sure if I did it right. Thx! Ana.mat.ada (talk) 13:03, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Thank you ;) Ana.mat.ada (talk) 13:14, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Question Hey Lord. If you don't mind, I'd like to remove from Asuto's and Masato's page their relationship. What do you think? Thx for your time. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 11:38, June 13, 2019 (UTC) OK, thanks anyway haha. I will do it, someone can revert it later or whatever. Ana.mat.ada (talk) 12:01, June 13, 2019 (UTC) t Thank you for uploading the icons of the scouts characters Please continue with your great work. greetings.